The Leviathan
The Leviathan is a massive, amorphous Necromorph found in the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]'s food storage facility, in Chapter 6. After colliding with the ship, it grew into the wall. Much of its bulk can be seen infesting various areas of the Hydroponics department, and completely infesting the outsides of the glass tunnel which is beyond the sealed doorway; accessible only after eliminating every Wheezer contaminating the air in the Hydroponics department. The only recognizable feature of this nightmarish monstrosity is a single, gaping mouth concealing a bulbous orb, surrounded by three orifices out of which tentacles sprout. It must be confronted and killed at the end of the sixth chapter of the game. The creature's tentacles appear to extend into other decks of the ship, dragging helpless victims into the holes they create. Strategy *The Leviathan has two methods of attacking. First, it uses one of its three tentacles to sweep across the area Isaac is standing on. Since the fight occurs in Zero-G, you can dodge the attack from jumping from floor to ceiling or vice versa. You can also reliably dodge tentacle attacks by moving continuously left or right as the Leviathan swings them at you. **The trick here is to make your jumps as short as possible so you have more time to fire at the tentacle's weak spot. Aim just above the tentacle when it hits the floor, before it starts to sweep, as close to Isaac as possible. If you are a good shooter, and don't miss much, using the contact beam with upgraded damage is very effective on the tentacles, requiring one or two shots to dispatch them. ***After destroying a tentacle, the Leviathan will use a new attack: spitting out organic bombs through its central mouth where its core that resides within becomes briefly exposed. *The Leviathan usually spits out 5 pods at a time. It's possible to use Kinesis on the first and third pods to destroy the second and fourth ones, but it's usually easier to strafe from the left and right. The fifth pod can be used as a projectile to hit the Leviathan's mouth in order to save ammo. **Shoot at the core after it finishes spitting out a bomb-volley, or use Kinesis to grab a pod and hurl it back into the Leviathan's mouth. The pod will either collide with another pod the Leviathan spat out, causing an explosion; or collide with the Leviathan's core, dealing damage. There are also Gas Canisters floating around the chamber you can use. *The Flamethrower's secondary fire seems to cause extreme damage to its mouth. *The Ripper's primary fire has too short a range to hit the Leviathan, and the projectiles of its secondary fire are too slow to be reliable. The Ripper is, in consequence, not a good choice against the Leviathan. *A more direct tactic that can quickly defeat the Leviathan is to attack with a fully upgraded Pulse Rifle, easily dispatching both the tentacle pustules and explosive pods with quick aim. *Shoot the explosive pods while they are still in the Leviathan's maw, thereby detonating them inside the Leviathan for maximum damage. *Be aware that a second set of tentacles will spawn when the Leviathan is near death. Your primary concern is still shooting the explosive pods while they are in its mouth. *The Leviathan will engage and begin combat when you move towards it and leave the circular walkway you are on upon entering Food Storage. The room is full of assorted ammo packs, Large Med Packs, and Medium Med Packs. Remain on the walkway when you enter and use Kinesis to draw all these packs to you. You can then pick up everything before commencing combat. If a Med Pack is out of range then run left or right around the walkway to get it into range. Everything in the room can be reached with an un-upgraded Kinesis Module. Trivia *It is unclear how the Leviathan came to be in food storage. It could be that the Leviathan was produced from massive chunks of meat or that it was like an asteroid floating around Aegis VII. *The term leviathan is often used synonymously with sea monster. The name is derived from a biblical monster of the same name. Some fictional texts have described it as the Gatekeeper of Hell, and one of the seven princes of it.Leviathan *The Leviathan may have the ability to create poisonous air, since Kendra tells Isaac to "Get in there and kill before it contaminates the entire ship!" But Isaac's air supply doesn't drop when he faces the Leviathan like when facing a Wheezer, so this is still uncertain. However, this could simply be to make to actual battle easier, rather than having a time limit to kill the creature before your oxygen runs out or having to worry about finding and Zero-G jumping to an oxygen refill. The poison Isaac and Kendra made may have detoxified the area the Leviathan was in to a point where Isaac didn't need to constantly refill his oxygen. *The Leviathan is extraordinarily heavy, weighing over 10 kilotons (22,046,000 Ibs.) *The Leviathan is the first Necromorph boss that Isaac faces. *The Leviathan is one of the two Necromorph bosses in Dead Space to be directly referred to by its name, the other being the Hive Mind. *There is a glitch that causes the Leviathan to respawn after Isaac kills it. If Isaac returns to the Air Quality Control room, then returns to food storage, the Leviathan will be back. Fortunately, however, it does not attack. * Even after killing the Leviathan, Isaac will still be attacked by Drag Tentacles later in the game. *"Leviathan", in Hebrew (ליוויתן), translates to "whale". *It is possible to unlock the achievement for hitting 50 enemies with Kinesis here, as long as you have some enemies hit before hand. You can do this even if the Leviathan itself is dead, or if it is in the glitched respawn form. Gallery Image:943338_20080714_screen003.jpg|The Leviathan with its tentacles retracted and mouth open; Note the exposed core illuminated in the center of the mouth. File:15.jpg|Watch out for those tentacles! Death Scenes *Should Isaac be hit or swept with one of the Leviathans tentacles while he has low health, he will be utterly ripped apart, with nothing left of him but, on rare occasions, a leg just standing there. *If Isaac is hit with one of the Leviathan's explosive projectiles with low health, he will either be dismembered, as in the arms or legs, or just be completely torn in half. Appearances *''Dead Space'' • Chapter 6: Environmental Hazard (First appearance) Sources Leviathan Category:Bosses